All by himself
by selana1505
Summary: Eric lay there on their makeshift bed in the dark, humid basement, the blood of his latest victim still racing through his body. As usual, the excitement of the hunt, the blood, the feeling of his own power had awakened other desires in him, and he had expected Godric to be there, to fuel those desires even further.


**Notes:**

Written for the prompt 'self love' in the lover100 community on livejournal

just a little bit of smut with some fluff

Thanks to my beta Holly, who helped me to get rid of spelling and grammar mistakes - any remaining mistakes are all mine because I can never stop to edit after I have a story back from my beta.

Eric had been out hunting, it was almost too easy to find prey here. It was as if the people in this area had never heard of any dangers at night, and he had had his fill. After a run through the forest and rain he had returned early to the abandoned building they had occupied at the moment, impatient to be united with Godric again. But now dawn was fast approaching, and Eric feared he'd have to go to sleep alone for the first time since he got turned - Godric hadn't returned to their hiding place yet.

They had begun to hunt separately a while back, but usually they met about half an hour before dawn back at wherever they were taking shelter. Not today apparently, dawn was coming closer and closer and Godric still wasn't here. Eric felt lonely, didn't like the thought of spending the day alone, without the familiar presence of his maker.

Eric lay there on their makeshift bed in the dark, humid basement, the blood of his latest victim still racing through his body. As usual, the excitement of the hunt, the blood, the feeling of his own power had awakened other desires in him, and he had expected Godric to be there, to fuel those desires even further. He wanted to lose himself in the touch of his maker, in the pleasure they could give each other, in the comfort of his body.

Almost on their own, his hands started to wander over his body, pushed clothes out of the way. Eric closed his eyes, imagined the hands weren't his but Godric's. Pictured his maker's face looking down at him, with this half smile he often showed at Eric's impatience.

One hand travelled over his chest, found his nipple, brushed over it. Not enough, Eric needed more, he alternated pinching and caressing first one then the other nipple. Imitated the way Godric touched him, teased him. His other hand wandered down, over his stomach, pulled impatiently at the fabric of his trousers when they got in the way. He could almost hear Godric chiding him for tearing his clothes, telling him that they had all the time in the world. Then, after what felt like an eternity but was only a few moments, he had finally freed his cock, touched it.

There wasn't room for conscious thought anymore, he lost himself in the pleasure of his touch, in the fantasy of being touched by Godric. Eric wanted to come, right now, but no - Godric would tease him, so he slowed down the movement of the hand stroking his erection, stilled his hips. His other hand was gripping the fabric of the bed he was laying on, crumpled the sheets while he desperately fought for control. He was so close, his hand tightened on his cock again, moved faster.

A sound got through to him, the door had opened, Eric's eyes flew open to see who was intruding, but he didn't stop, couldn't any more. There he was, Godric, looking almost as savage and wild as he had at their first encounter. His hair was a mess, his clothes had blood stains, were slightly torn, his lips were still shining red with blood, he was gorgeous. Godric noticed Eric on the bed, clothes hastily pushed out of the way, stroking himself furiously, biting his lower lip. He stilled in the doorway, stared at the blond with a hunger that had nothing at all to do with blood and everything with desire. Eric pushed up into his own hand once more, eyes fixed on Godric's. That was all it took, pleasure surged through him, and he came with Godric's name on his lips.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Godric whispered. Eric hadn't seen him move, but he suddenly was right there on the bed, and they were kissing hungrily. The sun was rising, they both could feel it, were drifting towards sleep despite their desire for each other.

"Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up." Godric's voice barely reached through the fog of sleep coming over Eric, and the last thing he felt was a strong arm wrapped around his stomach and Godric's body at his side, the way it always was.


End file.
